Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times 0.9 \times -88\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times 100\% = 50\%$ $ 0.9 \times 100\% = 90\%$ Now we have: $ 50\% \times 90\% \times -88\% = {?} $ $ 50\% \times 90\% \times -88\% = -39.6 \% $